


King of sass. Hetalia/chubby trans male reader.

by Ozymandeas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandeas/pseuds/Ozymandeas
Summary: Sarcastic. That’s all you were, this caused many people to dislike you and even start bullying you especially at the lovely school named the World academy. Every single country and even fellow humans hated your very guts, the fall break has ended and now you have to go back.
Relationships: Hetalia/Reader
Kudos: 2





	King of sass. Hetalia/chubby trans male reader.

Monday: chapter one-. first hour.

Anyways, you sat up barely awake on your bed with your (length) bed hair in your eyes {ignore if you're bald}. The sun shining in you (shape and colour) eyes "totally not bright at all!" you muster to say as you closed the blinds. You walk to your binder and clean cloths and force on the top half of your uniform trowing your pants over your shoulder for now. You walked to your bathroom washing your hands before grabbing your bandaids, needle, alcohol pads and of course the testosterone vial. After getting everything ready you squeeze your leg then slowly inject that shit right into your thigh, taking the needle out you slam a cotton swab where it once was and put a band-aid to hold the cotton swab. While Shoving your pants, socks and shoes on as fast as you can you eyed the clock, running to the kitchen and grabbing your bagged lunch and (type) bag. Bushing your hair was the last thing you did before walking to the bus stop.

yeet.


End file.
